


RR 熱線

by eagle10381



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagle10381/pseuds/eagle10381
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	RR 熱線

「您睡了嗎？」  
『還沒呢，怎麼了？』  
話筒那端傳來布料摩擦的聲音，她料想男人已經躺在床鋪上，可能剛剛準備入睡，才有這樣含糊的聲線。  
『想聽我的聲音？』  
她正想為了攪擾長官睡眠而道歉，對面便傳來一陣吃吃偷笑。  
「您的聲音下官早就聽膩了，」她很快意識到正和自己通話的男人臉皮是眾所周知的厚，太過心軟可是會被他牽著鼻子走「只是有點事想跟您說。」  
『怎麼了？』他的嗓音有些喑啞，大概是因為躺著說話擠壓到氣管，這樣的聲音令她跟著稍稍屏息讓莉莎有些感到訝然。  
「⋯⋯剛剛愛德華來找我，我把伊修瓦爾的事都告訴他了。」  
她知道兩人現在通話其實並不適宜，她已經受命調任大總統輔佐官，並且兩人可能都在監視之下。  
——但他說對了，在明天到大總統辦公室覆命之前，她想再聽聽他的聲音。  
「畢竟您一直瞞著他，下官想還是該讓您知道，他已經了解我們在那裡都做了什麼。」  
『⋯⋯早知道他問我的時候，我就不瞞他了。』  
「為什麼？」  
『這樣妳就不需要回憶起那段苦澀的記憶。』  
她能清楚在話筒中傳來的聲音裡察覺他的懊惱，有點意外他的第一個反應是如此。  
「您不覺得讓愛德華知道還太早了嗎？」  
『是呢，對那孩子而言太沈重了，但我清楚他的性子。何況，他本身的經歷也不輕鬆。』  
莉莎很清楚，為什麼上司面對少年的探問總是避談，雖然兩人見面總像幼稚的孩子不停拌嘴，但是羅伊始終記著他們第一次見面，愛德華坐在輪椅上全無生氣的模樣。他是不忍心，在生命替少年帶來如此摧折後再告訴他更多世界的真實面貌。他並不希望他成為「活人武器」，不希望他見識他們所見識的人間煉獄，不希望在他已然非常沈重的生命加諸重量。  
如果愛德華兄弟只是普通的少年，當年在利塞布爾他會果斷放棄招募任務，即使回到軍部要寫一大堆報告。  
『他遲早要知道的，國家鍊金術師的真相。』但是成為國家鍊金術師，才是他們找回身體最大的可能。  
莉莎聽出他有意寬慰，也沒有責怪她對少年道出那段過往。  
『我還是很遺憾讓妳回想那段往事。』另一頭的聲音忽然凝結沈重起來。  
「沒事的，」她輕輕揚起嘴角，「我從來沒有一日遺忘過那段往事。」  
『我也是。』  
他嘆了口氣，隨後是他翻身時發出的窸窣聲傳來。  
『妳還不睡嗎？明天就要向大總統報到了。』  
「差不多了，下官剛剛洗完澡，愛德華來拜訪沒時間好好收拾，頭髮擦乾了就睡。」  
『⋯⋯』一陣不自然的沈默蔓延開來。  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
『妳剛洗完澡，就讓別的男人進到妳的公寓？』  
「啊？」她懷疑自己聽錯了，「您剛剛還說愛德華只是個孩子。」  
『孩子也是個男孩子⋯⋯』  
「⋯⋯少無理取鬧了，您該睡覺了。」  
『不行！我不高興，明天妳就要變成大叔的直屬副官，今天還讓別的男人看見妳剛洗完澡肌膚白皙透紅，水珠從金色的髮尾滾落，滲入白色襯衫而變得透明的模樣。我不高興！睡不著！妳得想想辦法。』  
「⋯⋯說什麼呢⋯⋯您怎麼知道我穿白色襯衫⋯⋯」  
『猜的。』鏗鏘有力。  
「下官有把身上擦乾，衣服沒濕⋯⋯」她語氣無奈。  
『莉莎。』這聲音忽地嘶啞又黏膩。  
她不知道有沒有聽差，但口水滾落咽喉的聲音彷彿在耳邊響起。  
她也搞不清楚是從話筒那端傳來的，還是她自己？  
『把妳的襯衣扣子解開⋯⋯』他壓低音量，聽來更像留在耳邊的呢喃。  
「您⋯要幹什麼⋯⋯？」  
『我要從後面抱妳，啃吮妳的耳垂，』他一邊說，一邊溢出一聲換氣的音節『妳穿哪套內衣？』  
「唔⋯⋯幹什麼問⋯⋯」她發現自己不能控制地興起想像，跟著將頸子偏向一側。  
『嗯？哪一套？』他的聲音裡參雜了一些不能忽視的笑意。  
「黑色的⋯⋯」  
『啊，那套黑色中間有顆小水鑽點綴的。』  
「您為什麼記這麼清楚⋯⋯」  
『妳好香，莉莎』  
見鬼了，他最好是聞得到。明明心底這麼反駁，她卻不自覺攢緊了話筒。  
『妳是不是還沒解扣子，別想唬弄我。』他壞笑起來。  
「您怎麼會知道⋯⋯」  
『動作快，霍克愛中尉，我要聽見妳的襯衫摔在地上的聲音。』他突然改了語氣半命令似的說話，直擊她的條件反射，很快，他滿意地聽見一聲悶響。  
『妳的胸型真的很美，柔軟又飽滿，充滿彈性，輕壓手指能陷入，稍減力道又被彈回。』  
「⋯⋯上校！」  
『我只是實話實說，妳的右邊鎖骨下有顆小痣，我喜歡從那裡出發，往峰頂攻進。』  
她忍不住低頭一瞧，真瞧見那顆小痣，要不是他說恐怕她未曾注意過，這下子彷彿能看見他的瀏海在胸前搔撓，他半瞇著眼睛啄吻自己。  
『莉莎，想像一下，我的舌頭掃過⋯⋯』她聽見他的呼吸漸漸加重，失去稍前的游刃有餘。  
『把妳的手借我⋯⋯』  
「嗯？」  
『光是想像妳現在半赤著身子，我已經按耐不住，妳摸⋯⋯』  
她發誓自己在心底迸出一句髒話，他的下身隔著內褲鼓起的畫面躍然於眼前。  
「羅伊．馬斯坦古上校。」她咬了下唇，決定反守為攻。  
『嗯？』

羅伊聽見電話另一頭傳來些微的喘息。  
約莫三分鐘前，他服從了自家副官的命令，將鼓得難受的阻礙褪去。  
『你總說我的頭髮搔著腿根很癢⋯⋯』  
親吻時的吸吮聲傳來，他意識到莉莎正對著話筒吮吻，由於貼近話筒，聲音清楚穿過耳膜。  
他再也不能控制自己的想像力，搭配著另一頭傳來的細碎聲音；莉莎伏在他雙腿間用手細緻地替他搓揉，槍繭為敏感的部位帶來強烈刺激，並且她親暱親吻他最熾熱之處的畫面在腦海自動浮現。  
羅伊緊緊閉上眼睛。  
『你知道你最喜歡什麼嗎？』  
「⋯嘶啊⋯⋯什麼？」  
『右邊，每次我親吻右邊的位置，你都會輕輕顫抖。』  
莉莎殘存的羞恥令她不敢言明，但畫面依然更具體了一點，他能想見她將自己已然硬挺的部分輕輕掰向左邊，輕舔起他柔軟的囊袋，並往佈滿繃緊血管的部分肆虐。  
『忍耐⋯⋯上校⋯⋯』  
忍耐個屁，他聽見電話那邊不斷傳來吸吮的水聲，不知道莉莎是如何做到如此具體？  
『我的手指還是太細了一點⋯⋯』  
啊啊懂了，他又更加用力咬緊牙根。  
『你在發抖對不對？』  
他聽出一股熟悉的笑意，這才發現這不是自己平常的口吻嗎？  
水潮聲令他幻想起莉莎此刻忘情吞吐的不是她纖細的手指，而是自己堅挺的慾望。他只好自己加快速度，將感受進一步推向巔峰。  
「我不行了⋯⋯莉莎⋯⋯」聲音凝結成一塊塊，他覺得自己快要發不出。  
「我想要妳⋯⋯現在⋯⋯」

她依他所言，用食指與無名指分開軟肉，中指在溢滿春水的裂縫前滑動。  
『女性的神經末梢集中在陰道前三分之一，所以只有⋯⋯』  
「這時候別做科學家，羅伊⋯⋯」  
她聽見他嗤笑出聲：『我只是想告訴妳，平常我是怎麼取悅妳。』  
確實，她沒有這麼幹過，於是她沒再說話，靜靜攢著話筒。  
『我會用手指沾取一些水分，然後摩挲妳的陰蒂，』她如言操作，卻沒有素日裡他操作起來那樣引她忘我。『別太躁進，我會先從周邊下手，然後悄悄靠近輕輕地摩，直到它挺立起來。』  
她想起他時常打響指而粗糙的指腹。  
『妳總是緊揪著床單不敢看我，好可愛，莉莎。』  
「嗯⋯⋯」  
『感覺到了嗎？它鮮活地跳動著。』  
她發誓自己沒有出聲，只是點了點頭，但他不知怎麼的好像瞧見了似的。  
『我要進去了。』他低沉的嗓音伴隨著自己的心跳聲冷不防傳來。  
『我可以感覺到妳一寸一寸吞沒我的理智⋯⋯莉莎⋯⋯』  
「羅伊⋯⋯」她也一寸寸地探入手指。  
對面傳來一聲悶哼，以及摩擦的聲音，於是她隨之加快手指的速度。  
迷濛的雙眼間彷彿能看見他支著身體撐在她上身，汗水從黑色的髮梢滾落下來，燙在她的肌膚上。  
『妳⋯嘶⋯⋯感受到了嗎？妳總是緊緊裹住我的慾望⋯⋯好像要將它整個吞入。』  
他語句間的喘息與吼音變成強效的催化劑，進一步昇華她的感受。  
『把腰拱起來，莉莎，我想再深入一點。』  
她完全照著做了，她也早已不知理智為何物。  
『不要忘記妳的胸部，我喜歡一邊律動一邊品嚐。』他又發出壞笑。  
「⋯嗯⋯⋯沒有⋯⋯手⋯⋯」  
他忘記了，她還需要一手握著話機。  
『抱歉，那妳用想像的吧。』  
莉莎在心底興起一股對他開槍的衝動。  
『我喜歡妳圈著我的腰，被我扣著碰撞，啊⋯⋯既害臊想掙扎⋯⋯又不自禁迎合我的動作。』  
握著話筒的手心滲出汗水，越發溼滑。  
『別咬著唇，我想聽妳的聲音。』  
莉莎再次為了他對自己的瞭若指掌驚異不已。  
然而她做不到，他了然於心，不過光是她壓抑著呼吸因而傳來的短促換氣聲，就已輕易煽起他胸中猛烈的慾火。  
『我快到極限了⋯⋯』  
她亦然，更情不自禁伸入第三根手指，以還原每次他在衝刺階段愈發膨脹的慾望。羅伊的聲音也渾重凝結，時不時咬牙深吸或自咽喉深處吐出熱氣，或者輕喃她的名字，在莉莎聽來宛如在耳邊呼嘯。  
不知道他正幻想什麼樣的自己，但她已無暇駕馭自己的幻想。  
『太棒了，莉莎⋯⋯妳也很舒服嗎？』  
她在羅伊聲聲催促中，看見他熟悉的酮體，他一如既往無垠的黑眸，左右兩隻臂膀在她兩肩上方，汗水隨著他的肌肉間縫滑動。她的雙腿只能疲軟地被他擺在兩邊，不時在巔峰之際夾住他的腰側，隨後又散盡氣力。好像甚至能看到他腹側的燒傷痕跡，她的描繪簡直鉅細靡遺。  
「嗯⋯⋯羅⋯伊⋯⋯」  
每越過一次山巔以為已經攻頂，他便領著她翻越另一座，正當她以為這就像拍上海岸的浪頭一波一波無止無盡的時候，話筒內傳來羅伊的嘶吼。  
『我要射進妳的⋯⋯身體⋯⋯』他齜牙咧嘴地發出聲明。  
她被以往沒聽聞過的句子嚇著，畢竟他們始終小心地保護著彼此，向來在防護措施不遺餘力。  
此刻的情景令他大膽起來，將壓在心底的想望宣之於口。這也反襯了過往他為了保護自己多麼壓抑，一股熱暖又湧上心尖。反正是幻想，有無不可。  
「⋯唔⋯嗯⋯⋯」  
腦海中的馬斯坦古捧起她的臀瓣，讓兩人之間的角度更加密合。『啊⋯莉莎⋯⋯』  
他們一起加快了速度，直到兩人同時被浪頭拍倒在沙岸上。

她完成清洗後，電話響了起來。  
真不想接，光是看著電話剛剛那些忘情而羞恥的畫面都會瞬間回到腦海。但是再不接，鈴聲可要吵到鄰居了。  
『睡了嗎？親愛的前副官。』  
「⋯⋯您還不睡覺這麼晚打給下官幹什麼⋯⋯馬斯坦古上校⋯⋯」  
『啊⋯怎麼這麼冷漠？我們不是剛剛才共度春宵嗎？』  
「您再提起這件事⋯⋯明天報到之前我就先去辦公室一槍斃了你⋯⋯」  
那頭又傳來他的吃吃笑聲。沒想到只是想在調任前聽聽他的聲音，就這麼被他牽著鼻子走了。  
『妳真的好可愛啊⋯⋯』  
「您⋯⋯！」她又聽見他的柔聲低語。  
『控制不住自己的樣子也好可愛⋯⋯』為什麼又有布料摩擦的聲音？！  
「您⋯⋯」她一陣氣結，肯定男人又想哄騙自己「要是您精神好到可以凌晨三點還不睡覺，打給前直屬部下發情，明天我就以職場性騷擾為名向大總統申請把您調往北方司令部，好好凍一凍您精力過剩的下半身！」  
『⋯⋯好殘忍。』羅伊捏著話筒想到天寒地凍的北方司令部，還有那冷血刺骨的冰之女王⋯⋯熱情全消。  
「快點睡覺了！馬斯坦古上校！」  
『知道了⋯⋯』他的聲音聽起來頹喪極了，看來剛剛的警告效果卓越。  
『之後可能好一陣子都不能見面，妳要注意安全。』他忽然叮嚀起來，轉折毫不生硬彷彿這才是這通電話的真實目的。  
「下官知道，您也要小心，別再輕易惹事招人非議。」  
『知道了。』  
接著兩人揣著電話沈默，沒有人想先掛斷。她可以隔著話筒感受他的欲言又止，因為此刻自己也正是如此。  
『⋯⋯我會想妳，莉莎⋯⋯』過了良久，他才終於擠出這句話。  
她忍不住噗嗤笑了出來，剛剛說了那麼多羞恥的話，怎麼就不見他害臊，反倒是這種稀鬆平常的情話，讓他像個小男孩似的欲言又止。  
「我也會想你，羅伊。晚安。」  
『晚安。』  
她率先掛斷電話，這是他的習慣。被這男人攪擾得只剩三個小時不到能睡，她可以想見明天上崗她會不停在心底詛咒這個讓她睡眠不足的罪魁禍首。  
然而她有所不知，接下來三個小時她都因為不斷回憶起第一通電話而徹夜難眠。  
羅伊也一樣。


End file.
